


Supernatural Request and Stories

by Bellarose1134



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Lemon, Lime, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Relationship(s), Request Needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarose1134/pseuds/Bellarose1134
Summary: Request are very much in progress, and needed. I am still writing everything and this is a work in progress. This is a book of stories and request. Enjoy!





	1. Dean x Female Reader ( Short Fluff )

" Y/N, where are you!? " Dean , your boyfriend, had yelled out. You two have been dating for a year now, meeting during a case in Missouri. As you could guess you are a hunter, doing a case with the boys. Having a demon on your ass, you couldn't answer you boyfriend. Hiding every now and then to stay alive, you could tell that he was getting closer to you. Running past a devils trap you fell, breaking your arm. " FUCK. " You had yelled out in pain, gripping onto the ground with one hand.

Sam and Dean came running to you. Sam had iced the demon, giving Dean time to get you to Men of Letters hide out. He had kept his hand on your thigh to calm you. Soon falling asleep in the comfort of the impala, Dean smiled.

-Deans POV-

Looking at her in so much pain, I couldn't handle it. As soon as she fell asleep in baby, I sighed. On hand on the wheel another on her thigh, rubbing it with my thumb. " Oh god" I spoke under my breath, my eyes sympathetically looking at her from time to time.

As soon as we got to the bunker, I got out the car and picked her up bridal style. She groaned, leaning her head into my chest. " It's gonna be alright, I promise." I brushed a finger through her hair.

\- Y/n's POV -

Waking up in your room, you couldn't move your arm. Grunting loud enough for Dean to hear you, he had run his hand through your hair. ( If you don't have any, imagine you have the most flawless hair


	2. Sam x Female! Reader ( Lemon )

It had been a long day for you and all you wanted to do was sleep in the arms of your loving boyfriend, Sam. Your body was sore from a recent hunt, getting minor injuries from the nest you were cleaning out.

After cleaning the blood and cuts, you decided it would be a nice time to lay in bed. Little did you know that Sam and Dean were already there, waiting for you. Once you noticed is you walked into Sam's chest, laying your head in his built figure. He simply chuckled and wrapped his arms around you.

You were tall, not as tall as Sam, but tall. Making Dean somewhat jealous, though he didn't mind, he was still taller than you. 

Moving your hair out of your face, Sam looked at you and cupped your face, kissing you softly. You being the somewhat shy person you were, blushed softly. Chuckling, after hearing Dean groan in annoyance, in the background.

-Sam's pov- ( brought to you by the funhouse episode )

She looked so perfect, her (h/c) covering her face. I had moved it to the side and looked into her (e/c) eyes. Lowering my face, I had kissed her softly. Smirking as blush covered her beautiful features. 'How did I get so lucky' I thought to myself, hugging her once again as we had separated. I had smiled when I heard that perfect voice laugh lowly.

" I have a surprise for you princess." I whispered in her ear, caressing those soft cheeks with my thumb. Looking up to me, she looked at me with curiosity.

\- Y/n's POV -

I knew what was coming, but I was still curious. I looked at him, my cheeks a soft pink from the comment. " Hey Dean go for a drive, don't come back for a bit." Sam spoke so his brother could hear him, a smirk was printed onto his face as he left with his babies keys.

\- Time skip because I'm lazy-

You had groaned softly as Sam kissed your neck, your hands bound to the bed post. You had moaned loudly as he had kissed your sensitive spot, butchering it until a dark mark was left.

" Daddy, don't tease.." You had whispered into his ear. knowing the rules well enough ,as your ass was already a dark shade of red. He just chuckled lowly, his hands roaming your body, teasing your clit through the lace panties. Your back arching, a whimper of his name left your bruised lips.

This effected him greatly, the tent in his pants getting larger. He had spanked your ass once again, wincing in a gentle pain. " Baby girl, you know the rules." He had slipped off your panties, feeling your wetness. " No moving or I stop.." I had inserted two digits into your pussy, moving at a teasing pace, " This wet already, fuck"

Lowering his head to your cunt, he began kitten licking your bud. Knowing how this effected you, he began spankings your ass with his free hand. Whimpering you hoped he wouldn't hear, he went faster gaining a loud moan from you. It didn't take long for him to add another finger, a long and loud moan left your lips.

He had began groaning, only meaning he was getting frustrated. The pain in his dick getting worse, and he had began sucking on your clit.

You were so close to cumming but he had left you high and dry. Taking off his pants, his cock had slapped against his stomach. Your eyes widened and you groaned. " Ass up and on your knees." He spoke in a low voice, making you wetter.

He had inserted himself into you, going in raw. You had yelped in pain, gripping the bed sheets in vain. Waiting for the pain to settle, you had rocked your hip to test the waters. " Fuck me hard daddy, make me your slave." Blushing deeply, you had moaned out loudly. Hearing Sam grunt from behind you and a sudden smack to your ass, caused you to moan out loudly.

" Baby girl, your so tight for daddy. Aren't you my little slut." All you could do was scream in utter euphoria. " Use you words slut." You had groaned before speaking, " Yes *pant* I'm your slut * pant * I'm so tight for you." Screaming out as he hit you g spot, he kept going for that spot until were screaming out Sam's name.

Gripping your hair in a knot, he had began moaning. " Cum for me.." With that your knot has become loose, and Sam had came into you shortly after.

Cum had oozed out your cunt as Sam left to get a rag, while you were shaking and panting. Once he entered the room, he took off the cuffs and kissed the marks. Lowering himself so he could clean you up.

The room has smelled of sex but you could care less about that. Now you had you chance to snuggle up to your Sammy, and that is exactly what you intended to do. You took the chance and balled up to him when he had laid on the bed.

" I love you Sam." You had spoken lowly, your voice hoarse. " I love you too y/n." He had chuckled, wrapping an arm around you.

\---time skip-----

Dean had came back, chuckling softly. " Is Y/n out yet?" He had spoken gently and walked into the room, smiling. " Night love birds" he spoke and closed the door. Why he was chuckling?, well because he saw his brother and very close friend, snuggled up under a blanket, and clothes all over the floor.


	3. Gabriel x Sam Fluff/Angst

It was a nice weekend, although it sounded like somebody was being murdered. Why do I say this well.....the angels were beating the asses of the Winchester brothers. In Six siege I mean.

Sam pov

Gabe <3, Dean, Cas, and I were playing games. Oh how I wish I could see Gabe's smiles as he screwed with my anger. It was funny don't get me wrong, though just when I tried to calm him down. Cas decided to well headshot my elder brother. 'HOW THE FUCK IS CAS DOING THAT' Of course there is no reply.

The screaming went on for hours, I had to stop playing or I was afraid I would go deaf from all the yelling. Albeit I laughed my ass of as I had gotten off the game. Consequently falling on the ground, holding my now hurting stomach.

In the midst of all this I heard my favorite chuckled not to far from me. Once hearing it I didn't even bother to get up. " Hey baby, can I get a hand here and some angel kisses?" I spoke, getting up from my current position. Leaning against the wall of my room was the most beautiful archangel I know, Gabriel.

He was walking to me, and leaned in front of me. Speaking lowly in my ear, he moved a strand of my hair. ' Anything for you Sam', he kissed me gently and helped my up.

Taking out a lollipop, he gave me one and walked to my bed. Laying down on the edge of it, tapping a side for me. I had laid down bedside him and he had gotten comfortable. Snuggling into my side and laying his head on my upper chest, tracing the outline of my muscles.

The yelling couldn't be heard from the mic, but we didn't mind it, though it was weird. We shrugged it off and Gabriel had pretended to have fallen asleep. His hair was everywhere and I played with it.

Looking up, I saw Dean's gaze pointing arrows towards Gabe. " If he hurts you, I will stab him with an archangel blade." I chuckled.

-Dream over-

I had woken up with tears in my eyes, that dream was a nightmare to me. Today was the 6th anniversary of Gabriel's death, it has been 6 years since Lucifer had killed him.

I laid in my bed crying until my head hurt and my eyes felt like they were burning. My hair was disheveled and sticking out in some places.   
Dean was worried about me, he knew I loved the archangel. It was torture for him to see me like this.

_Gabriel pov-

Six years, six Fucking years of this, hiding and watching. I had faked my death for his safety. I have been watching this from a distance crying as well, my wings were drippy and dull looking to me. It felt like they had lost there shine a long time ago.

Today, was the day that I was going to see Sam again. The danger was gone for now and all I wanted was to be in the comfort of my lover like I was six years earlier. Of course I had cried to the thought of seeing my brother and my lover.

I was looking at Chuck as he had nodded his head, respectfully saying go ahead. " Thank you Father." I smiled, it felt strange. I had went down to Sam, hugging him from behind. He had recognized my touch as I had wrapped my wings around him.

" Stop crying, please Sammy, please." I croaked, my words smothered with the sound of tears. He had the look of astonishment and happiness. " I AM SO SO SORRY, I HAD TO FAKE MY DEATH TO KEEP YOU SAFE, PLEASE..please stop crying.....I love you Sam, please stop crying." I know had tears streaming down my face.

He held my hands, kissing them and letting them go. Turning around to see me. I had just looked as bad and distraught as I had looked. I fell to the ground, onto my knees with my head down. He lowered himself to me, putting a hand on the side my my face and a finger under my chin. He lifted my head up to where I was eye level with him. " Why did it take 6 years, why..?" He was silent after that.

I moved my head up to his, kissing him gently. My lips and voice quivering as I spoke. " I had to, I did it to keep you guys safe. I had to do it, I had to protect you all that I could." He smiled and kissed me deeper. Lifting my up and hugging me tightly.

After letting go, he kissed my tears away. ' Stop crying you're here now. You are back home with me, Dean, and Cas. I had smiled widely and my wings shined brightly once again.

Once we let go of each other he had me snuggled up on him, whispering sweet incoherent words. Touching my wings as I purred at the touch. This was once again short lived by a surprised and slightly pissed Dean. ' What did I say to you Gabriel, 6 years ago.' I only chuckled and wrapped my arms around Sam's head, looking at his eyes. I remembered very well.

'If you hurt him, I will stab him with an archangel blade.' I laughed and kissed Sam again. The smile I remember was back on his face, he hugged me into his chest. " Dean" he spoke. ' Yes ' " Fuck off" he chuckled after that, making me blush. ' Yeah yeah, love birds.' He spoke back and walked out of the room.

Sam pov

Gabriel, was once again in my touch. It felt so right, oh so right. He smiled once again, laughing softly as I went back to touching his golden wings. " I love you Sammy" he spoke gently against my shirt. " I love you too, my guardian angel."


	4. Castiel x Dean Winchester

-Dean pov-

I have been praying for Castiel to come back to the bunker, but he wouldn't, even after so many prayers. I don't do this often, in fact he is the one who normally comes to me. Though over the past few days he has been acting weird, ( God )...He is starting to worry me. I know he has been through a lot, trust me. Though right now, I need to be in his arms, so he can be there for me and I may be there for him.

I am not sure how to say this, but I love him. He is the only one who makes me feel like this. All girly and nervous. Just I need him to get here. I mean look at Sammy, he has his angel ( This is in the same time frame as last chapter). Though they really need to be quiet at night.

As I laid my head on the wall, I just closed my eyes. Black over took my vision.

Castiel Pov.

Protecting the Winchesters is almost like my job, making sure nobody touches him is my extra shift. He is so perfect and I get a weird feeling when I am near Dean. It almost as if my vessel can't walk and my now fallen wings get stiff. (Bella-Chan: I wonder what else does wink wink) I have been getting more awkward than I normally do around Dean, and the same is for Gabriel. Though he actually knows what's going on and refuses to tell me. Then he just bothers Sam, they make weird noises at night. I can never be around Dean without him hinting at something, I am unaware of what,( and I hate not knowing).

I have been hearing Dean and Sam pray at night, Sam normally talks about needing me down there for Dean well being. Dean, well I can hear the sadness in his voice, how he needs me back, almost as if he is dying. 

Then..

Castiel Pov.

Protecting the Winchesters is almost like my job, making sure nobody touches him is my extra shift. He is so perfect and I get a weird feeling when I am near Dean. It almost as if my vessel can't walk and my now fallen wings get stiff. (Bella-Chan: I wonder what else does wink wink) I have been getting more awkward than I normally do around Dean, and the same is for Gabriel. Though he actually knows what's going on and refuses to tell me. Then he just bothers Sam, they make weird noises at night. I can never be around Dean without him hinting at something, I am unaware of what,( and I hate not knowing).

I have been hearing Dean and Sam pray at night, Sam normally talks about needing me down there for Dean's well being. Dean, well I can hear the sadness in his voice, how he needs me back, almost as if he is dying.

Now..

Dean's PoV

It feels like I am on the actual Highway to Hell, I might have insomnia. Not really sure, I can't even watch or read Busty Asian Porno. It feels so wrong and weird. Shit...another fucking headache, I need more medicine. Another pill, another one bites the dust.

Sammy is starting to worry about me, he sees how shitty I look everyday. He can hear my cries and casual groans of pain. Hell, he can even hear me pray at night. Just praying on end for Cas to come back to us, for him to help me.

Two weeks later

Dean PoV

Another prayer. Another week. Except this time it is different. I can hear the flutter of wings. I can hear that gravelly voice of perfection. He actually came... he came to save me.(A/N: That's what he said... 게ㅣ ) He saw my condition, and he just ran to hug me. I missed his touch so much, all I could do was hang onto him like my life depended on it.

As soon as he backed away, I realized I was crying and he wiped away this tears. Then as if it was a dream he kissed me softly, it was awkward yet sweet. It had made me chuckle for the first time in a while. He moved his arms from my neck, and lowered them just slightly to my chest. He had made the pain stop.

Though from that point on he kept gliding his fingers tips along my chest, slowly moving down. Only stopping at the v-line marked into my chest. At this point I tried and tried to keep quiet but a small groan left my lips. Cas just smirked, moving along like nothing happened.

This went on all day, not only did he tease me with his own vessel, but with his words. I hear him whisper into my ear and his voice would linger in my head. Ultimately making me harder than I should be. I swear to Chuck, I will punish this angel once I get the chance.

Unexpectedly he pushed me against the wall and rubbed my now painful erection with his knee. He had a small smirk on his face as he saw me struggle to keep quiet. " Sshh, Sam is right across from us". He then kissed my neck, officially making me the Bitch. At the last moment I moaned or more like groaned out, he was pushing harder against me.

'He is gonna get it tonight'


	5. Castiel x Reader Fluff

Being you wasn’t easy, in fact in this exact moment, it was horrible. You were stuck in a cell, by some random creature, which you had suspected to be a djinn. Let’s just say, you knew something was wrong when you woke up to your ‘dream life’. Living in your hometown of Kentucky with all your family. Your mother wasn’t dead, instead she was cooking dinner, in perfect health. Let’s just say you felt weaker every passing minute, each minute feeling like hours, and each hour feeling like years. Something was wrong and you knew it.

That’s when you were pushed out of your thoughts and back into reality, you looked to see a tall man with what seems like long chestnut hair, helping you out of your bindings across your arms and ankles. Then there were two more people, one them had brown hair similar to who you found out to be Sam and his name was Dean, but the last man had what you could see was dark but angelic wings being released from his back. He was different, visibly, and wasn’t human. With dusty brown and blonde hair, probably around 6’0. His name was Castiel.

Then you took a moment to stand yourself up, only to fall down again. “ Fuck” was all you could say, more likely croak, as you were being helped up by Cas.

After a while, the trio had helped you with your health. They found out your name and what they needed to know, Sam was surprised that you knew what had gotten to you. Castiel had healed you the best to his ability, being suspicious of your activities. You kept staring at his wings subconsciously, keeping your hand back from touching them.

Castiel's POV

Of course I had noticed your struggles, but was confused. Your weakened state making it seem as if harder and harder to control yourself. “ What is wrong?” I has asked her but she just smirked, the H/C hair sticking to her forehead and sides of her face. She only spoke quietly so the Sam and Dean couldn’t hear her. “ Tell me, what is wrong with your wings? It is clear you have fallen, but an angel like yourself shouldn’t be fallen.” Her hypnotizing (E/C) went through my blue ones as she stared at me. “ Ho-” Dean has interrupted with a question that went towards Y/N. “ Hey, we need to get you home, do you remember where you live?” She only nodded and told us where we needed to drop her off. Smirking at me before she turned around and went to follow Dean to the impala.

As the others rose in the impala, I couldn’t help but stare at Y/N and her sleeping figure. I felt strange, not understanding what was happening to my vessels body. Suddenly Sam spoke up, “ Cas what’s wrong since we saved the girl, you’ve been more… distant than usual.” I spoke, looking away from Y/N. “ She can see my fallen wings, even though I haven’t let them out any where around her.”. Dean had to stop 67’ Chevy Impala to process this. “ How can she see your wings, we can’t see them but she can?!?”

-Y/N POV-

I had woken up to Dean trying to find out Why can see his wings. “ When will you two shut the fuck up.” I spoke groggily, sitting up right in the car. “ Y/N. Explain, Now” Sam had said to you. “ I can see Castiel’s wings, and I don’t know why. I’m his soul mate or some shit.” I had sighed and put a hand through my H/C locks, only to discover it is knotty and greasy. “ How far are we from my home?” I spoke, smiling when I looked at Cas’ expression, confusion.

-Time Skip, brought to you by Netflix-

When I got to my home, I ran out of the impala almost immediately. Though a certain angel had stopped me . “ Please meet me inside, please.” He sounded almost….defeated in some way, and his eyes were different. I only nodded and started to walk to my bedroom. As soon as I had entered, I saw Cas sitting on my bed. “ Your wings are magnificent, Castiel.” I spoke up, seeing the now damaged wings. “ Y/n, do you think it is common for an angel to be in love with a human”. Keeping his gaze down on the wooden floors of the master bedroom, he only move his head to the side so he could see you in his peripheral vision. I only chuckled and sat beside him.

“ Of course not, it is almost impossible. Tell me Cas, do you think it is right?” I had grabbed his hand, rubbing my thumb across his vessels’ knuckles. He didn’t speak but he looked at me, allowing me to see into his almost icy blue eyes. He looked like he was about to speak up, although I just smiled and kissed the 6’0 foot angels forehead. “ Do not let the your father chose for you, sometimes you act like a young child.”

-Castiels POV-

Her smile makes me feel so weak, just a single feel of her touch and I feel like I am falling again. Her words rang through my ears, they were all I could think about. ‘ Do you think it is right’. “ I wanted to speak up but I could only keep my lips parted, not speaking to her. She moved her head upwards and kissed my forehead. She spoke up and smiled gently. “ Do not let the your father chose for you, sometimes you act like a young child.” I only let out a soft laugh, rare for me. Just as I did that, Sam and Dean came in. Looking in astonishment. “ Did…..did Cas just laugh?!?” Y/N laughed and kissed my chuckled letting go. Before I had grabbed her hand again pushing her to me.

She was blushing a dark red, her forehead pressed against mine. “ To answer your question, I d think it is right for a fallen to love a mortal.” I moved my head closer to hers and kissed her gently. She kissed me back quickly, becoming a very short make out session. “ WE ARE STILL HERE” Sam and Dean spoke up in unison. “ Yeah, we know.” She moved over from me, walking out. “ Cas, make me a promise. Return to my home whenever you can, you may as well be my God and I am your Goddess.”

I felt my cheeks heat up, how uncharacteristic of me.


	6. Genderbent Sam x Male Reader Short Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got overly bored a while back and wrote this, it is terrible and I will do heavy editing once I feel like it. Please enjoy.

You had just finished emptying a vampire nest, a simple hunt you had worked on. After walking to the impala, where the squirrel and moose had packed everything up, you smiled. Taking out your machete, Deana smirked and whispered something to Sam. You chuckled after seeing her blush to what Deana had said, you had walked over to them and spoke up. " You know, if you're gonna talk about me...just tell to me."

-Time skip brought to you by Sammie's muscle's-

It was midnight and the rain felt wonderful against your skin. Sitting out on the impala, and Sam had walked over to you smirking. " Y/n you know what Deana said to me." Humming softly you had looked over at her, as she inched closer to your face. " What would it be like...if I did this." She chucked a piece of pie into your face.

She laughed the hardest she has in a while, eventually quieting down. Now you had pie and rain on your face now you were smiling. Out of nowhere Sam had lowered your face to hers and licked the pie off. You smiled and kissed her deeply, smirking as soon as she melted into the kiss.

" Great M/n, I now have pie on my face..thanks." She spoke up and you just chuckled. " I love you Sam.." You whispered in her ear. " I know you do." She replied kissing you softly.

Extended Ending--------

Deana smiled softly as he saw you two kissing on the impala, she chuckled letting the make out session last. Laughing bit loud she yelled out towards you two. " GET A ROOM BITCH." They both laughed out loud as Y/n had picked Sam up bridal style and walked into the room. "Jerk." Her sister had replied to Deana.


	7. Dean x Reader Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my attempt at a Daddy Kink, Cringey but meh I wrote this a year ago.

Deans Pov-

I had just came back from the most stressful day. Sam was being an ass again! So he sprayed me with water, did I mention I was wearing a white shirt...little fuck.

\- 15 minutes time skip -

God, I love this women. She just stood on her knees, with that collar I have always loved, hanging around her neck, black lace lingerie, and an wolf tailplug. She...she looked so innocent but breathtakingly fuckable. Fuck, I could feel my jeans getting tighter. She smirked noticing my ( rather annoyed ) facial expression.

" Does daddy need help?" Oh god, that voice isn't making it any better. I swear the wind was knocked out of me. " Baby girl.." Was all I could muster up before walking towards her beautiful figure. Her natural curves fitting her body perfectly. (A/N: Women of all sizes, Dean Winchester doesn't care how you look. You are all beautiful in his fan fiction green eyes ) I kissed her, deeply and compassionately. Moving her ( H/C ) behind her ear.

" Now listen closely princess, I want you to play with yourself while I get ready. Leave the tail plug in..." I smirked, pulling on the tail a little making her moan softly. Fuck, she is so sensitive. I am afraid of breaking her.

-Your PoV-

Aww fuck, I didn't mean to moan. What have I gotten myself in-. I suddenly moan, hearing a little buzz go off in my body. ' Not the vibrator, oh fuck why did I have to leave the remote in the bathroom. FUCK.' I had forgotten about my thoughts as I rub my clit harder. The vibrator going up as I moan louder. ' Dean, I swear to god if you keep playing with the contro-' " Dean!" I scream loudly in euphoria,arching my back. The little 'toy' had hit my spot.

Dean just chuckled at my appearance but admired it. I had my back arched, a hand in my panties rubbing myself harder, and moaning out in pleasure. " Please, Daddy." I begged, that's all I could do. I didn't want to cum, although I had been playing with myself an hour before he got home. " Please what baby-girl, spit it out or will I have to make you say it.." I looked up moaning louder as he set the vibrator higher, shaking it in front of him. " Please turn off the vibrator." I begged.

" I didn't quite hear you." He spoke as he walked closer. I tried to speak but all that came out we're loud moans. ' Fuck, this feels so good.' I kept playing with my clit, faster though. " Dean, turn off the damned vibrator or i-" * Smack * I moaned and jumped again. Whimpering as he pulled my hand out my panties and took the vibrator out. " Don't you think that you should get punished for cursing at daddy?" I only nodded. " Stay on your knees and arms, if you fall..your ass will be a dark purple. Count your spankings"

*Smack*   
"One Daddy!"

*Smack*   
" Two Daddy!!"

-Time skip-

*Smack*  
" Thirty Daddy!!"

My arms gave out, punishable by five more spankings. My ass hurts and my pussy was quivering. Oh so wet.

Dean had gently caressed my bum, soothing the pain some. I had moaned softly, my legs quivering about to give out. I could feel my juices leaking my panties and going down my thigh.

" Baby, your so wet." Dean had spoken up, easily slipping two fingers into your entrance. On instinct you had separated your shaking legs more. " and you are still so tight."

" Daddy, please fuck me. Please ngh" He only chuckled, that motherfucker only chuckled and went faster adding another finger. You came shortly after that feeling so exhausted but so lustful. The anal plug had still been there, stretching your backdoor out as you were spanked. 

Your panties were gone as well, a certain pervert took them off after your 20th spanking. My god, were they soaked.

Dean has taken off his boxers and got in front of you. You had opened your mouth, sucking his tip as if it were a lollipop. You had done this many times, and when you looked up to see his face. He was looking down at, you eyes closed, groaning incoherent praises...you could cum on the spot.

-Dean PoV

I wanted to cum, but I stopped myself. Moving her head back and away. " Turn around, get on your back and open you legs wide." I spoke in a gruff voice, my head throbbing for more attention.

" Ride me.." She nodded, getting up and whispering ' Yes daddy.' As she had lowered herself into me, I gripped her hips gently, pushing her down further till I was balls deep. Listen to me when I say this, I was in heaven. Holy shit, her breast her bouncing as she bounced on my rock hard erection.

Her hands were gripping my thighs to keep her up and for support. Her nails where digging into my leg and my nails were digging into her hip as a hand was tweaking her (perky) nipples.

Her moans got loud and she gasped, screaming out in a perfect voice.' Please, there, shit daddy fuck me there.' I smirked and thrusted my hip up, meeting her speed just to hit her bundle of nerves.

I had moved her from her position, making her go under me. She was so fucked, heh, she won't be able to walk. Fucking her harder I had put her legs onto my shoulder. Oh god how she screamed, it was beautiful.

" Listen to daddy, I will fuck you for the next couple of hours and if it becomes too much. Tell me when to stop." She moaned in response, screaming and arching her back as I pounded into her. One of my hands lowering to her clit, rubbing it just perfectly.

"Daddy, please!! I need to cum-mm." She tightened around me, screaming louder. I groaned and went faster, beads of sweat covering my body. I groaned out into Y/n's ear, as I came deep inside her after one strong thrust. Her body pressed against mine as she came all over my length. Her body shaking from the experience.

Let's just say this went on for a while. She didn't want to leave bed for a while.....My dear y/n couldn't walk for a week.


End file.
